1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skid steer loaders and more specifically it relates to a skid steer attachment system for efficiently increasing the functionality of a skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Skid steer loaders have been in use for years. Typically, skid steer loaders are manufactured in a plurality of various configurations to accomplish and perform various tasks. There are also generally various attachments that attach to the front end or bucket of a skid steer loader, wherein the various attachments generally utilize the quick attach system common in the art of skid steer loaders or utilize bucket slots which is also common in the art of skid steer loaders.
Skid steer attachments have not, however, been affixed in such a way that they are utilized by towing or pulling the attachment by the skid steer loader. It is generally appreciated that vehicles have a much larger towing capacity than carrying capacity, wherein skid steer loaders have been hindered because the skid steer loaders are generally solely capable of carrying a load. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved skid steer attachment system for efficiently increasing the functionality of a skid steer loader.